Ren sama Ga Miteru
by boo-doh-bag
Summary: Mio y Ritsu van a una cafetería. Reconocen/descubren a alguien con una personalidad sospechosa.


Ahhh, tiempo sin volver a escribir pór aquí... Pero todas las historias que escribía quedaban empezadas.

Bueno, esta historia está dedicada a mi amado y queridísimo Ren! Jejejej, te debía una historia desde hacía rato! Espero la disfrutes.

Para mis otros lectores, puede que se aburran. Tiene bastante "hombre" implicado, pero por ahí hay Mitsu (Claro! si es eso de lo que vivo!) Pero bueno. Igual, este estilo me lo inspiré en una de mis mujeres amadas (_Jazzieloo! *w*_), así es su estilo, y me encanta, puedo leerme siempre sus fics y nunca me cansaré.

Por último, digo que volví para quedarme. Escribiré más a menudo. Con La Cafetería kotobuki, (puta mierda...) pues nada, hice una apuesta y la perdí, así que no la continuaré. Pero escribiré mpás historias sin sentido, como tanto me gustan. Para esta me tomé muchos cafés super cargados y música electrónica. Esto salió. Ahora a leer, que es más larga esta nota qu ele fic en sí, xD.

* * *

En una de las tantas cafeterías de cierta ciudad de Japón cuyo nombre no revelaré por cuestiones de discreción, un camarero alto y tan delgado como el sueño de un anoréxico con zapatos grandes, una sonrisa brillante y mucho cabello, les llevaría el pedido a unas chicas que llevaban el uniforme de una preparatoria cuyo nombre sí puedo revelar. Sakuragaoka es una escuela sólo para chicas, y no es nada raro que algunas terminen sintiendo cosas por otras y se creen algunos rollos románticos entre ellas. Por eso es que estamos aquí reunidos.

- Aquí está el té de frambuesa, el pastel de chocolate y la malteada suprema que ordenaron, señoritas. –dice el chico, dotado con una voz grave y sensual.

- Muchas gracias. –dice la más alta calmadamente.

- Con su permiso. –responde el chico, feliz de poder hablar con ella.

- ¡Espera, espera! –dice la otra, más hiperactiva e inquieta.

- ¿Necesita algo?

- ¿No te he visto yo en algún lado antes?

- No, creo que no.

- ¿Enserio? Vaya, juro que vi a un chico igualito a ti en alguna parte, es como si ya te conociera.

- Hmm. Tal vez esto sea un caso digno de una investigación compleja que pueda resultar con resultados inesperados y revelaciones científicas importantes. – responde el camarero, sonriéndole sospechosamente.

- ¡Oh, oh! ¡Conozco esa frase! Es la que dicen al inicio de cada capítulo de mi juego favorito.- responde la energética.

- ¡Ah, por qué! Ese también es mi juego favorito.

- _Jajaja_ me encanta jugar con la chica pechugona, ¡hace las caras más graciosas del mundo cuando se viene! – dice la chica un poco más alto de lo que debería. Varios clientes se voltean a verla, intrigados por la implicación de su frase.

- ¡Ritsu, no digas esas cosas!

- Pero Mio sigue siendo la que hace las mejores caras. –le asegura Ritsu a su compañera que se sonroja completamente y le pega en la cabeza para que se calle.

- Oh. Con su permiso, creo que me necesitan en otra mesa. – El camarero se sonroja con la misma intensidad que Mio y sale de escena.

- ¡Mierda, Mio! ¡No tenías que pegarme tan fuerte!

- No lo hubiese hecho si no dijeras tantas cosas raras.

- No es raro, simplemente es la verdad. ¡Tienes las caras más lindas y expresivas que he visto! ¡Ash, Mio, te amo!

Mio suspira exasperadamente y oculta su cara en su mano. Quiere que el sonrojo se disuelva antes de volver a levantar la cara. En el tiempo que lleva saliendo con Ritsu, no ha podido decir tan libremente 'te amo' y no es que no lo sienta, pero su forma de ser no le permite tanta efusividad como Ritsu es. Mio lo demuestra cuando están solas, en público todavía se suele poner incómoda.

- Juro haber visto a ese chico antes… -comenta Ritsu entre los sorbos de su malteada súper espesa que sube con dificultad por el pitillo.

- ¿Enserio sigues con eso?

- Sí, sólo digo que se me hace conocido. Tal vez soñé con alguien parecido a él o…

- Agh. –gruñe Mio. Ritsu sonríe malvadamente.

- Oh, ¿puede ser que Mio-chuan esté celosa de que esté pensando en un hombre?

- ¡No, sólo calla!

- Sólo tengo ojos para ti, y lo sabes. ¡No tienes por qué dudar de mis sentimientos!

- Rits…

- ¡Lo tengo! –Ritsu interrumpe la frase cursi que Mio le iba a decir en respuesta. Mientras que Akiyama resopla, Ritsu ha dado un salto que de nuevo llama la atención de los demás clientes.- ¡Mio, pizza!

- ¿Pizza?

- ¡Pizza! Creo que pasó así.

"Era un día frío en el que no provocaba salir de la casa. Por eso, Mio estaba en la casa de Ritsu, bajo los mismos edredones y con sus cuerpos bien pegaditos, calentándose. Ritsu reposaba su frente en el cuello de su novia, disfrutando la calmada pulsación de sus latidos y el movimiento de su pecho cuando respiraba. Lo malo es que el timbre sonó no una sino tres veces seguidas, y en vista que sus otros familiares no quería abrir la puerta, Ritsu se levantó pesadamente y fue a abrir, toda malhumorada.

Lo bueno es que era la pizza que habían ordenado. Enserio Ritsu tenía hambre y Mio no la había dejado comérsela porque apenas estaban empezando su relación. El repartidor era justo como ese camarero. "

- Sale. ¿Y por qué te acuerdas de que él era el repartidor? –pregunta Mio después de que Ritsu termina su historia.

- Pues porque me causó gracia ver que de lo mojado que estaba no se le veían los ojos. Parecía un perro de esos todos peludos que uno cree que no tiene ojos.

Cuando terminan de comer, Ritsu pide la cuenta y el mismo mesero se las da.

- ¡Ya recordé que sí te había visto! ¿De casualidad eres repartidor de pizzas?

- Si, pero solo los jueves y viernes.- responde el chico.

- Oh, ¿y qué días trabajas acá entonces? –pregunta Ritsu, por alguna razón, siente que este chico es alguien confiable.

- Lunes y martes. Los miércoles sirvo en un café Maid.

- ¡Rayos! – murmura Ritsu después de imaginárselo en un uniforme de maid. La imagen no es moe sino horripilante. Sin embargo, le saca una sonrisa y dice que le parece gracioso.

- ¡No, no soy yo quien modela! Yo lavo los platos. –aclara, divertido por la situación.

- Gracias a Dios, -dice con humor-. Pero qué agenda tan ocupada tienes.

- Y los sábados soy modelo de ropa interior.

- ¿Enserio? Es difícil de imaginar. – la mirada de Ritsu baja inconscientemente a su pantalón.

El camarero sonríe, y saca de su bolsillo una tarjeta de publicidad. Ritsu y Mio la leen. "Ren Zou, modelo y artista profesional"

- ¿Zou, ese es tu apellido? –pregunta Ritsu.

- No, es mi nombre artístico. Mi ama dice que cuando modelo no puede dejar de pensar en elefantes.

Ritsu mira a Mio, y cuando ve que entiende también la gracia del apellido falso, comienza a reír.

- Bueno, Ren, fue un placer hablar contigo. Tal vez si pido una pizza nos volvamos a ver. –dice Ritsu, dejando los yenes necesarios en la mesa. Le sonríe, toma a Mio de su mano y se va.

Ren las ve hasta que desaparecen y sonríe. Sigue con su trabajo y va al baño. En el espejo se ríe cuando deja al descubierto una marca en su pecho, no como las de cada final de La Chica Infernal, pero roja y moretonuda.

- Olvidé decir que los domingos soy el esclavo de mi ama. Eslavo…- y se ríe con una implicación que trauma a la audiencia.

* * *

Jajajajaja me morí de la risa escribiendo esto. Poir favoir, si alguiein llegói hastia aquí, revieiws! Jijijij

FIN.


End file.
